


Daydreams

by annamariestark



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamariestark/pseuds/annamariestark
Summary: Asra loves you, so, so much.





	Daydreams

Asra loved everything about you. How could he not? You’d been friends for years, partners for even longer. He couldn’t imagine a world without you in it.

He’d never tire of the way the sun cast your features in gentle contrast. The smattering of freckles over your nose, your dimples when you laughed. Gods, you were so _beautiful_. You’d catch him looking sometimes, and he’d blush. You’d laugh, elbow him gently in the ribs before enveloping him in a hug. His favorite place to be was in your arms.

He was fairly certain on the warm summer nights the two of you spent outside together that all the night sky could be reflected in your eyes. But the longest winter nights seemed shorter, warmer, because of you. The shortest days were longer, all because you were there, because you carried the sunlight in your smile. To him, your smile shone brighter than the morning sun, and held twice as much hope for a good day.

Your skin was the softest he’d ever touched, your lips the sweetest he’d ever kissed, and he knew he never wanted to kiss any other lips, ever. The fierceness with which you blushed the first time he’d kissed you was a memory that would never leave him, the way your eyes darted from side to side before finally settling on his face, before you pulled him back to you to kiss him again with more passion than he’d ever felt before.

You were his everything. He thought it was cliché sometimes, maybe he felt a little selfish, but couldn’t help himself. The first time he’d seen you in the market, he knew it was fate. When he happened upon you sitting on the docks, singing to yourself, the sound of your voice warmed his heart. He knew from then on that it belonged to you.

And now it did, truly. Half his heart, beating in your chest. He felt every flutter, each time it raced, skipped a beat. He could sense your emotions as easily as he could feel his own.

He sighed wistfully now, as he regarded your still form, sitting in the armchair next to the bed. Warm blankets were wrapped around you, shielding you from the crisp fall air that seeped in through cracks around the windows. Your glassy stare was more than enough to wrench what was left of his heart into pieces. He’d tried too hard to restore your memories, and he thought he might never forgive himself. How could he have done this to the person he loved the most, more than life itself? At night, he’d kneel before you and hold your hands, tears pouring. He’d tuck you into bed gently before crawling in beside you, holding you close.

_ Please come back to me_, he’d pray. _I love you. ‘Til the end of time, I’ll love you._


End file.
